


Diminish

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, One Shot, One True Pairing, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: DiminishIt was at that moment that everything he had been avoiding came crashing down inside of him, the weight inside his chest too much to bear.





	Diminish

In another world, Yuri’s lips might have met his, but in this one, that hope would diminish in a blink of an eye. The cold air became suffocating, his lungs freezing with one sharp breath as he watched Viktor’s lips meet Yuuri’s, instead. It was at that moment that everything he had been avoiding came crashing down inside of him, the weight inside his chest too much to bear.

Quick strides carried him to the locker room, where hid fists found the brick wall. Again and again he smashed his hands to the rough surface, until blood dripped down onto the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Yakov wouldn’t be happy about that, but his mind was too cloudy to see consequence.

Hopes dwindled as tears leaked down his face, hot on his cheeks and burning inside his eyes. He slammed his fist against the wall again, ashamed to let himself crumble down to nothing over something so stupid. _Someone_ so stupid, and meaningless, and selfish, and-

“Yuri?”

Yuri’s hand fell from the fall immediately, his lungs turning to cement in his chest. “You shouldn’t be in here. This is the men’s locker room.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. The gentle hand on his shoulder told him that she wasn’t talking about being in the wrong locker room, but instead referring to what they had all just witnessed on the ice. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

She was the only person who had ever witnessed him in this state before, and he let her see it again. He turned into the arms that wrapped around him, burying his face in her chest. His sobbed ripped through the locker room like a hurricane, barely muffled by how close Mila held him. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“It isn’t fair,” Yuri rasped, his sobs dying down into sporadic, wet shudders.

“Life rarely is.” It wasn’t soothing and it wasn’t helpful- but it was the truth. The raw, unfiltered truth that Mila was always quick to supply when Yuri needed it the most.

She held him until his body went still, until he no longer struggled to take in a breath. He pulled away slowly, resisting the urge to fall back into the embrace and succumb to more tears. She looked at him with sad eyes, the pity she didn’t dare voice hidden behind them.

“Thanks,” Yuri mumbled, kicking at the floor.

“He does love you, you know.”

It wasn’t in the way Yuri needed him to- it just hurt more than Viktor not loving him at all.

“I wish he wouldn’t.”

“You wish who wouldn’t what?”

Yuri forced himself back into the role he played without so much as a breath between. The vulnerability he dared to show in front of Mila vanished in an instant, and the bitter teenager took over. He scowled as he grabbed his skating bag, not sparing Viktor a single glance.

“Fuck off, Viktor.”

The door that slammed behind him shook him to the core.


End file.
